


The comfort of friends

by VaryMyDays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryMyDays/pseuds/VaryMyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This story has not been beta-read, so any and all mistakes are my own. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The comfort of friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. This story has not been beta-read, so any and all mistakes are my own. No copyright infringement intended.

Rolanda walked up to Minerva's quarters and knocked soundly on the solid oak door. The clock had just struck eleven, but she knew Minerva would still be up after the tragic events they'd witnessed earlier that day. Albus Dumbledore, famed Headmaster of Hogwarts, staple of the wizarding world and one of the driving forces behind the continuing fight against Voldemort, was gone; murdered by a coward, a traitor. As difficult as it was for Rolanda to come to grips with these horrific turn of events, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Minerva would be going through right now. She had lost her mentor, her friend and her closest confidant.

A distinct "Come in" from the other side of the door, in that unmistakable clear voice, informed Rolanda that Minerva was indeed still awake, and she turned the door handle to enter the room.

Minerva looked up from her papers to observe who'd come to seek her council this late in the evening. When she saw Rolanda walking into her room, she acknowledged her presence with a civilised smile and went swiftly back to what she had been doing.

After Rolanda had closed the door, she turned around to find Minerva working feverishly at her desk, her brows furrowed and her quill moving at lightning speed.

"Minerva? What are you doing?," Rolanda asked, as she walked over to the desk.

"Marking Transfiguration assignments, what else?," Minerva said matter-of-factly, glancing up quickly before turning her attention back to her work.

Rolanda simply nodded in understanding. She should have known. Of course Minerva would be working. Work had always served as a welcome distraction from whatever was going on in her personal life, good or bad.

"Was there something you wanted?," Minerva asked without looking up.

"No, not exactly. I merely came to see how you were and if I could be of any use. You must be exhausted after what happened and then having to deal with the Minister and his merry band of sycophants to boot," Rolanda answered, her voice laced with sympathy and compassion.

"I'm quite well, thank you. But I appreciate your concern, Rolanda," Minerva replied curtly, her quill scratching audibly on the parchment.

"Minerva, you don't have to put up a brave front for me. That stiff upper lip of yours does not fool me. I'm here to help. Tell me what I can do," Rolanda tried again, even though she was slightly annoyed at Minerva's clinical tone.

"I do not need your help, thank you very much. I'm fine. And now if you don't mind, I would very much like to finish my work. Good night. Sleep well," Minerva said with a quick wave of her hand, putting down her quill and rearranging the stack of papers on her desk.

At Minerva's easy dismissal Rolanda's temper flared up and she couldn't help but lash out at her friend, even though it was the complete opposite of what she'd intended to do.

"Minerva, don't you dare brush me off like that!," Rolanda shouted, slamming her hands down on Minerva's desk.

"This is me you're talking to, not one of your students or the bloody Minister of Magic! Drop the formalities along with that 'nothing-can-faze-me' attitude of yours, and answer me. And don't even try and lie to me!"

Minerva was startled by her dear friend's sudden outburst, but it had served to piss her right off as well. She put her papers down and placed her quill calmly back in its holder before directing her eyes to the piercing glare of the angry woman leaning on her desk. Her first instinct was to give Rolanda a verbal thrashing that would shake Hogwarts at its core, but when she looked beyond the heavy breathing and the obvious anger, she witnessed the worry and sheer despair in Rolanda's eyes, and she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her chest.

"I'm sorry, Rolanda," she said honestly, trying to compose herself, "I truly appreciate you coming by to check on me, but there's nothing you can do and I do have to get on."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Rolanda sighed, as she felt her anger steadily subside. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. My temper got the better of me. It's just that I'm worried about you."

Minerva tilted her head slightly and gave Rolanda an appreciative nod, acknowledging her words.

"Are you certain you do not need anything? Have you eaten anything since Alb-...," Rolanda quickly swallowed the rest of her question. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't, but as it is, I'm not very hungry right now."

"Minerva, let me ask one of the house elves to cook you something. What would you like?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Don't be a haughty Hippogriff, woman," Rolanda chided her, feeling her frustration build up again.

"Rolanda!," Minerva said commandingly, straightening her back and looking sternly at the flying instructor.

"Minerva!," Rolanda answered mockingly, imitating her friend's formidable tone of voice.

"You know full well that your Professor McGonagall routine doesn't work on me. Would you like to try a different approach instead?"

"Fine," Minerva replied crisply, knowing she might as well give in to her friend, otherwise they could be here for days and there were certainly more pressing matters to consider.

"Have it your way. I'll eat. Are you happy now?"

"Not quite yet, but I'm getting there," Rolanda answered, her lips curling into a smug smile.  
________________________________________  
Forty-five minutes later, Rolanda was sat on the sofa, her hawk-like eyes fixated on Minerva who was still picking at her food.

"For the love of Merlin, will you stop punishing that lovely food for your averse behaviour? There is not some hidden voodoo doll of Severus in there you can stab with your fork until it's nothing but a bunch of rags. Besides, our magical alternatives are capable of inflicting far more serious injuries than that," Rolanda said, trying to lighten the mood, but internally wishing she could hit herself over the head with a Beater's bat when she saw the enraged expression on Minerva's face.

"Severus!," Minerva spat out his name like it was a vile pain potion. She pushed her plate away angrily and got up from her chair.

"I'm so sorry, Minerva," Rolanda admitted regretfully, once again wishing she had been able to master the art of thinking before speaking. "I never should have mentioned his name."

"Don't apologise! If anybody needs to atone for his unforgivable actions, it's that slithering two-faced traitor. After everything Albus had done for him, he betrayed him the one time he needed his loyalty the most."

"We knew Voldemort would try everything in his might, short of coming to Hogwarts himself, to destroy Albus. Even guilting the Malfoy boy into doing his dirty work for him," Rolanda added, trying to find some explanation for the events that had taken place.

"But why Severus? Why did it have to be him? Albus trusted him with his life...," Minerva exclaimed, desperate for an answer, pacing up and down in front of her desk.

"And he ended up paying for it with his life," Rolanda added, mournfully finishing Minerva's thoughts.

"I don't know why, Minerva, but I do know one thing. Severus had better stay away from Hogwarts for the remainder of his pathetic little Death Eater life if he knows what's good for him."

"I feel like this all my fault. I should've kept a closer eye on Albus and insist he keep me informed of what he was doing at all times. I could have been there for him, helping him, protecting him."

"Stop that, Minerva! You know this is not your fault. Severus was the one who used the Unforgivable Curse without so much as a second thought, not you."

"But if I had been there, I could have stopped him and Albus would still be alive," Minerva said throwing her hands up in the air in an act of sheer desperation, struggling with the feelings of guilt at not having been able to save her friend.

"If you had been there, you would have most likely been dead now as well. There were Death Eaters everywhere, Minerva, and as powerful as you and Albus are... or were," Rolanda added sadly, "you wouldn't have been able to fight them off by yourselves," she concluded in an attempt to assuage Minerva's guilt.

"Why did this have to happen, Rolanda?," Minerva asked helplessly as she walked towards her friend and sank down on a corner of the sofa.

"And why didn't Albus trust me enough to share his plans with me? I was his Deputy for Merlin's sake! Yet he chose to trust Potter instead. Potter! He is just a boy! How could Albus put such a heavy burden on a child's shoulders? Hasn't Potter gone through enough already?"

"I do not know, Minerva. I wish I did. Have you tried talking to Harry about it?"

"Of course I have! But his damn loyalty to Albus prevented him from telling me anything. It seems he thinks I cannot be trusted with this sacred information either," Minerva said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why does no one deem me trustworthy? What more can I do to prove my loyalty to Hogwarts and to Albus? I have been teaching at this bloody school for more years than I care to remember and I have seen enough torture, pain and death to last me a lifetime. Potter hasn't lived through two wars; hell, he's barely gotten a chance to experience puberty! If I knew the nature of Albus's plans, I'm certain I could help him. I could guide him and keep him safe."

"I suppose Albus had his reasons for confiding in Harry," Rolanda suggested carefully, knowing there was nothing she could say or do at this time to help Minerva other than to listen to her. She needed to vent her anger and deal with her feelings of hurt and grief.

"I don't give a Thestral's testicle about Albus's reasons!," Minerva shouted back at Rolanda.

"He was wrong! He was wrong about trusting Severus, he was wrong about allowing him into the castle to poison the minds of innocent children with his questionable teachings, he was wrong about using Potter as bait, he was wrong about shutting me out, he was wrong about so many things and I cannot hold him accountable for his choices anymore. He. Was. Wrong!," Minerva cried out, emphasising the last three words by pounding her clenched fist on the armrest of the sofa.

Rolanda watched as Minerva's anger turned into grief, bringing about a flood of uncontrollable tears – for the first time that day allowing her feelings to break through the steely façade of the woman who'd always put everyone else's needs above her own. This brave, selfless woman, who now needed someone to be there for her, to help her get through this ordeal and to help her recover and fight back. Albus had betrayed her. He had disrespected her in the worst way by not trusting her and now she was left to clean up the terrible mess he'd made. Rolanda scooted over to Minerva and wrapped her arms tightly around the broken woman, holding her close, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.

It was a long time before Minerva had calmed down and stopped muttering the words 'he was wrong' between sobs, over and over again. Rolanda hadn't minded, though. She wanted to do this for her friend, to be here, supporting her and caring for her after all she had sacrificed for Hogwarts and its students. She carefully lay down on the sofa, bringing Minerva gently with her in hopes of getting her to fall asleep, if only for a short while. She needed her rest before tomorrow's reality would come knocking at her door, carrying with it even more worries and concerns.

Minerva felt Rolanda's embrace loosen and her body shift as she was being made to lie down on the sofa. She didn't object. Partly because she was too exhausted to do anything other than breathe, but mostly because she trusted Rolanda implicitly, knowing she only had her best interests at heart. Her continuous crying as well as today's devastating events and the uncertainties looming over the future had completely drained her. She needed to close her eyes and get at least some measure of sleep, so she was grateful for the help and support Rolanda offered.

As they both got comfortable on the sofa, Minerva closed her eyes and focussed on her breathing. Rolanda continued to soothingly stroke her hair and rub her arm as she gradually heard the rhythm of Minerva's breathing become slow and steady; a clear sign she had fallen asleep. Contented, Rolanda closed her eyes as well and it wasn't long before she too was enjoying some much needed rest.  
________________________________________  
Several hours later, Minerva awoke, feeling a tad disoriented. She became aware of lying partially atop something other than her sofa or her bed. When she tried to open her eyes, she noticed they felt puffy and sore. She blinked a couple of times, trying to shake off the fog of sleep, before looking upwards and meeting concerned yellow eyes staring at her.

"Rolanda?," she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"That would be a correct assumption. How are you feeling?," Rolanda replied, concern evident in her voice. She had been awake for a little less than an hour but she hadn't dared to move for fear of waking Minerva. So instead, she'd been content to watch Minerva sleep, thinking back to days gone by and to the future that lay ahead.

"Somewhat better, I suppose," Minerva answered clearing her throat, still trying to get her bearings.

"I'm so sorry, Rolanda," Minerva said apologetically with a certain degree of embarrassment, trying to get up when she noticed the arm that was pressed between her own back and the back of the sofa. "I didn't mean to squash you. Your arm must feel numb by now."

"It's fine," Rolanda replied reassuringly, tightening her arm around Minerva to get her to lie back down and using her hand to make small comforting circles on Minerva's upper back.

"You needed to have a rest and I was more than happy to oblige."

"I'm glad you were."

"We could stay here for a while longer if you'd like. There's still an hour left until sunrise."

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to get a start on my day. There are so many problems that need to be dealt with," Minerva sighed.

"That may be, but most of the students and teachers are still fast asleep and those papers on your desk will still be there in an hour. I don't think anybody in this castle will begrudge you resting a tad longer. And if they do, they'll have to answer to me."  
Minerva gazed up at Rolanda who smiled broadly and gave her a reassuring wink.

"Alright then," she conceded. "But just for an hour."

As the two of them settled back down on the sofa, Minerva went over the events of the past twenty-four hours in her head. It all seemed so unreal; like a horrible nightmare from which she was unable to wake up. Albus was dead, Severus had fled the castle, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gaining ground every second, and her students were in grave danger. She needed to take charge and defend anyone in her care. As she contemplated which course of action to take next, she felt Rolanda's hand slowly starting to caress up and down her spine in something other than a soothing motion. She noticed her fingertips were ever so carefully exploring every inch of her back, a feeling that was both familiar and unnerving.

"Rolanda?," Minerva asked questioningly, lifting up her eyes.

"Min?," Rolanda said affectionately.

Minerva felt a wave of goose bumps engulfing her skin at hearing the abbreviation of her name. It had been a long time since Rolanda had called her by that name.

"What are you doing?," Minerva asked, careful not to let on that Rolanda's actions had affected her.

"What do you mean?," Rolanda remarked mock-innocently.

"Don't act coy with me. You know very well what I mean," Minerva reprimanded her friend.

"I am simply comforting my oldest and dearest friend. Have you got any objections to that, Min?," Rolanda explained unapologetically as she noticed Minerva shiver again at the use of her nickname. It made her feel warm inside and at the same time, very pleased with herself.

However, Minerva quickly pulled herself together.

"We shouldn't do this. Not right now. It's been ages. Besides there are more important issues at hand we need to address."

"Always the dutiful teacher. Such a bore! Who says we can't do both?," Rolanda countered her brazenly.

"Rolanda... you know what I mean. We need to protect the students and the school. That is our main objective. We can't afford any distractions."

"But I like this particular distraction. Quite a lot, actually," a noticeable smirk adorning Rolanda's lips as she continued her ministrations.

Minerva was all too aware that Rolanda hadn't stopped caressing her back, even venturing a bit lower now and then. She couldn't deny that Rolanda's actions had stirred up something inside her; memories of yesteryear as well as powerful feelings, long since buried. Yet she couldn't allow herself to go down that path again. Not now, when the lives of so many people and the future of the wizarding world were at stake. She decided that since the sensible approach got her nowhere with Rolanda, she needed a change of tactics.

She lifted herself up on her hands and proceeded to cross both of her arms on Rolanda's chest, resting her chin atop her hands and locking her eyes with defiant yellow ones.

"Ro?", she said softly with an obvious undercurrent of affection.

At Minerva's words, the smirk on Rolanda's face melted away like snow beneath the sun. She glanced down at the loving green eyes staring up at her almost pleadingly.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Minerva," Rolanda sighed exasperatedly. "You know I can't refuse you anything when you look at me like that."

It was Minerva's turn to smirk this time, "Yes, I do actually."

"You know how I feel about you but now is not the time, Ro, and deep down, you know it too. We're not ready for anything other than friendship to happen between us again."

"Does that mean there will come a time when we both will be ready again?", Rolanda asked mischievously, knowing that her question would remain unanswered – for now.

Minerva simply smiled at Rolanda and kissed her lips quickly but tenderly before getting up off the sofa and straightening her robes. After all these years, sometimes words seemed superfluous. She walked around to her desk and sat down to consult her schedule for the day and continue her marking.

Rolanda eased herself off the sofa, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her clothes, and walked over to the door.

"So I'll be seeing you for breakfast in the Great Hall then?"

"Yes, you most certainly will."

Rolanda nodded, strengthened in her belief that everything would turn out well in the end – whenever the end would choose to let itself be known.

"Ro?"

"Hmm?," Rolanda inquired as she turned around.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Min. Anything for you."

They smiled at each other, their gaze locked for several seconds – allowing their eyes to convey a depth of feeling mere words never could – before Rolanda turned towards the door again.

"Oh, and Rolanda? If you ever refer to me again as your oldest friend, I shall hex you into oblivion. I'm quite certain I do not need to remind you which one of us actually wore a Muggle flapper dress when they were still in fashion?"

Rolanda let out a hearty laugh, swung her head around and winked at Minerva before she walked confidently out the door, closing it behind her.

Minerva kept her eye on the door for a few lingering moments before she shook her head and let out a small chuckle and went back to business; her mind solely on what the reality of this new day would bring.


End file.
